As Innocent As A Child
by Kagome1514
Summary: A spell has been put on the well and when Kagome tries to return home she finds herself still in the Sengoku Jidai...and 5 years old. KagIY, SM
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everybody! This is one of my newest fics and I hope you all will enjoy it. First of all I'd like to say that although the story is completely my own idea, I do have a co-writer. So not all of the story was written by me(though most of it was). My co-writer is the webmistress of Inuyasha Tendo. I'd give out the web address but the webmistress has informed me that the site is going to go under construction and will be getting a new web address so you all will have to wait for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Please read, review, and most of all enjoy!

As Innocent As A Child: Prologue

Kagome stood in front of Kaede's hut, with her backpack on her back. She turned her head and looked back into the hut. Inuyasha sat in there in a cross-legged position, arms folded across his chest, and a sullen look on his face. ' Why is it always such a struggle between Inuyasha and me? Doesn't he realize I can't stay here all the time? I have school, my family and friends, and I also to to go back once in awhile to restock my supplies.'  
  
Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were all in the hut too. Shippo saw Kagome was looking and waved goodbye with a smile. Kagome gave a big smile and waved back, then she turned and headed to the well.  
  
Kagome was now at the well. She vaulted over the edge of the well and her feet landed at the bottom of the well. The familiar purple light was not appearing. Kagome looked up and saw blue sky. A second later thin tendrils of purple light wrapped around Kagome's entire body.  
  
Everything was pitch-black. Kagome couldn't see anything. She reached out a hand, expecting to feel the stones of the well, but instead her hand met with nothing. Kagome was floating in nothing. So what did you all think of this story? If you want more, you gotta review.


	2. The Trip Through The Well

A/N: That prologue was short, I know, so I'm posting ch 1 now. Please read, review and enjoy!

1. The Trip Through The Well

Kagome looked up from the bottom of the well and saw blue sky. She looked down at herself. She was wearing shoes that were WAY too big for her, the clothes she was wearing were also too big for her. They consisted of a green skirt that went down to her knees, a white shirt with sleeves that went past her hands, and underwear that was a little to big, including something hanging loosely around her chest.  
  
Kagome's black, shoulder length hair swished as she turned her head and saw at her feet was a large yellow backpack. She tried to lift it, but it was too heavy. ' Where am I?'  
  
Kagome decided the first thing to do was to climb out of the well and check out where she was. Kagome grabbed a hold on some vines in front of her and used them to climb out of the well.  
  
Once she was out of the well Kagome looked around, trying to find out where she was. Kagome had no clue where she was so she just started walking away from the well. It scared her to tears that she didn't know where she was.  
  
Soon Kagome came upon a village. ' Maybe they can tell me where I am.' So Kagome went to the nearest hut and entered it.  
  
There was a group of people in the hut. They were all wearing strange clothes. Three people looked normal. One was an old woman with an eyepatch, one was a woman with long black hair, and the other was a man in robes with a staff across his knees. The other beings in the room were strange looking. There was a cat with two tails and red eyes; a young boy with pointy ears, claws, and a bushy tail; and perhaps the strangest of all, a man dressed in red with dog ears, long silver hair, golden eyes, fangs, claws, a strange necklace around his neck, and a sword at his side.  
  
This man looked at her with wide eyes. Kagome gulped, gathered her courage, and said shyly and very quietly, "Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" The only person that turned around was the little boy with the bushy tail. The little boy exclaimed, "Kagome? Is that you?!" Now the rest of the people turned and stared at her, they all gasped. Kagome jumped at surprise, clutching her chest, and whispered, "How'd you know my name's Kagome?" The people in the room looked at her with confused looks.  
  
The woman with black hair said, "Kagome we're your friends. You don't remember us? What happened to you?" Kagome shook her head and said quietly, "I've never seen you before. I climbed out of this old well and didn't know where I was so I came to this village." The man with dog ears asked, "How old are you?" Kagome replied, "Five." The man with the staff said, "That explains why she's so flat chested and short." That earned him a smack on the back of the head from the woman with black hair.  
  
The old woman said, "I guess we better introduce ourselves to this Kagome. I'm Kaede." The little boy said, "I'm Shippo." The man with the staff said, "I'm Miroku." The woman with black hair said, "I'm Sango and the cat over there is Kilala." The man with dog ears said, "I'm Inuyasha." Kagome said shyly while shifting her feet back and forth, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Kaede said, "Now that that's settled, Kagome do you have any idea how you came to be in that well?" Kagome shook her head no. Kaede said thoughtfully, "I see." Inuyasha asked Kaede, "Aren't you gonna fix this?" Kaede replied, "I don't know how to fix this Inuyasha." Sango asked, "What are we going to do?" Kaede said, "We should take Kagome to the well and see what she remembers. Inuyasha will you take her?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and was about to grab her and put her on his back when Kagome shrank back in fright, kneeling on the floor. Inuyasha said loudly, "Come on! We gotta get going!" Kagome shrank back further. Sango said, "Honesly Inuyasha. You have no clue how to treat a child." Sango walked over to Kagome and put a hand on her head while saying comfortingly, "It ok Kagome. Inuyasha won't hurt you. He may look scary but he's really nice and soft-hearted." Kagome whispered, "Really?" Sango nodded while saying, "Of course!" Kagome relaxed and stood up. She walked over to Inuyasha and put her hand in his. Inuyasha had a confused look on his face. Kagome said, "Take me to the well."  
  
Inuyasha grinned and said, "I can get us there faster." Then grabbed Kagome around the waist, putting her on his back while saying, "Hang on." Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
Inuyasha ran out of the hut and reached the clearing with the well in a couple of minutes. Kagome exclaimed, "Wow! You're fast!" Inuyasha said, "Of course I am!" Kagome asked, "Why are you so fast?" Inuyasha replied, "I'm half demon-half human." Inuyasha slid Kagome off his back.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the well and looked in. Inuyasha said, "Your bag is down there." Then Inuyasha jumped in the well, grabbed the bag, and came back out. Kagome exclaimed, "Wow! You're strong, I couldn't even lift it!" Inuyasha grinned and said, "You've not even seen a tenth of my strength." Kagome just said, "Wow!"  
  
Kagome put her hands on the edge of the well and looked in again. "That's where I came from. Maybe if I go back in I'll go home." Inuyasha warned her, "Be careful." Kagome nodded, then hoisted herself up so she was sitting on the edge of the well, legs dangling into the well. She slowly pushed herself down off the edge and into the well. Kagome landed rather painfully on her butt. Tears sprang up into her eyes. "Ouch!" Kagome sat at the bottom of the well, but nothing happened. She looked up and saw Inuyasha's face peering into the well. She heard him yell from above, "I told you to be careful!"  
  
Kagome slowly got up and went over to the side of the well that had the vines. Before she could begin to climb Inuyasha had jumped into the well, grabbed her in his arms, and jumped out of the well.  
  
When Inuyasha set Kagome down she rubbed her butt, hoping to get rid of the pain that way. Inuyasha chatised, "Stupid girl! I told you to be careful. Serves you right you hurt your butt. Make sure that doesn't happen again." Kagome nodded with tear-filled eyes. Inuyasha said irritably, "Don't cry!" Kagome replied, "I can't help it, my butt hurts!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and put her on his back while saying, "Stupid girl!" Inuyasha ran back to Kaede's hut.  
  
When they got there Kaede asked, "What happened?" Inuyasha replied, "The well didn't work." Kaede said thoughtfully, "I thought it wouldn't, but it didn't hurt to try." Kagome said sulkily, "Yes it did. I hurt my butt." Everyone laughed and Kagome scowled.  
  
Inuyasha said, "I think we should move on and hunt for more jewel shards." Miroku pointed out, "We need Kagome to be able to sense the jewel shards." Inuyasha said, "You're right, but we could look without Kagome's help. Sure it'll be harder but we'll still get jewel shards if we look hard enough." Kagome asked, "What are jewel shards?" Kaede replied, "They are pieces of a powerful jewel called the Shikon no Tama or the Jewel of Four Souls. When the jewel is whole it has the power to grant any wish. That's why Inuyasha and the others hunt the jewel shards, to find all the jewel shards and make the jewel whole again." Kagome said, "Oh, ok, I see."  
  
Shippo said, "Maybe Kagome can still sense jewel shards." Kaede said, "I don't think so, her miko powers don't kick in until she is fifteen." Sango said, "Then we'll just have to find them without Kagome's help."  
  
Kaede said, "Kagome I'm going to get you some clothes that will fit better." Kaede went to the back of the hut and dug through a pile of things and found a small kimono. "Here put this on." Kagome walked over and accepted the kimono. Kagome asked Sango, "Can you help me dress?" Sango nodded then took Kagome to a different hut that was empty. Sango quickly helped Kagome dress then took her back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome. She looked like she was born in this time. The kimono looked beautiful on her. It was a dark blue kimono with white flowers and a light blue obi. It wasn't made of silk, and the flowers were a simple design, but it still looked beautiful on Kagome. It went well with her black hair. Inuyasha thought, ' I wonder what the fifteen year old Kagome would look like in an old-fashioned kimono. Would she be even more beautiful?'  
  
Sango had Kagome's school uniform, bra, socks, and shoes in her arms. She went over to Kagome's bag and put the things in the bottom of the bag. (They had decided on having Kagome just wear the underwear she had on. The obi helped tighten the waistband of the underwear so it fit well enough.)  
  
Everyone stood up and said goodbye to Kaede, then went outside, with Inuyasha carrying Kagome's bag.  
  
Once they were outside Kilala transformed into her larger version. Kagome jumped back into Inuyasha in fear and surprise. Sango said, "It's ok Kagome, Kilala won't hurt you." Kagome said, "I don't want to ride her. I'm scared." Inuyasha said, "Then just ride on my back like before." Inuyasha bent down so Kagome could climb on his back. When Kagome hesitated Inuyasha said impatiently, "Come on already!" Kagome climbed on his back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. Once Kagome was settled on Inuyasha's back they left to start the search for the jewel shards. Please review so I know if I should post more! Thank you!


	3. Homesick Already

A/N: A lot of you asked me to update. I can't believe I got reviews for it so quickly. Here's ch 2: Homesick Already. Enjoy!

2. Homesick Already 

After traveling all day the group stopped to set up camp. It was now nighttime and everyone was sitting around the fire, waiting for dinner to finish cooking. Suddenly, Kagome started crying.  
  
Sango rushed to her side and said, "Shhhh! It's ok, don't cry! It's ok!" Kagome buried her face into Sango's chest and Sango wrapped her arms around the little girl in a comforting hug. Sango continued to murmur soothing words and patted Kagome's back in a soothing gesture until the girl stopped crying. Sango smiled and said, "That's better!" Kagome was not crying but she was still sobbing. Kagome pulled back from Sango and said, "I w-w-want to go h-h-h-home. I d-d-d-don't l-l-l-like th-th-th-this p-p-place!" Kagome started crying again, and wailed out, "I want Daddy! I want Daddy!" Sango continued to try to comfort Kagome, while everyone shared a look of interest over Kagome's head. Kagome had never talked about her father before.  
  
Sango said to Kagome, "Don't worry Kagome. You'll see him soon." Kagome just nodded, and stopped crying, only to start hiccupping. Shippo said, "Oh no! She has hiccupps! What did Kagome always say about how to get rid of hiccupps?" Chibi Kagome gave Shippo a confused look. Shippo asked, "What's wrong?" Kagome said while hiccupping, "I hic never hic talked hic to you hic about hic hiccupps." Shippo said, "I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the fifteen year old you." Kagome looked even more confused. Then she noticed something. Shippo had shocked the hiccupps out of her.  
  
It was a couple of hours after dinner and everyone was ready for bed. Shippo pulled Kagome's sleeping bag out of her bag. Kagome climbed into the bag with Shippo, fitting with plenty of room to spare. Soon everyone else fell asleep, except Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was up in a tree watching Kagome.  
  
Kagome lay in the sleeping bag trying to gather warmth from Shippo and sleep but she couldn't, she was freezing and even Shippo's warmth didn't help, he was as small as her. Kagome's thoughts drifted to home and she wished she was in bed.  
  
' Maybe that's what is missing. Daddy always kisses me good night and tucks me in. That must be why I can't sleep.' At the thought of being away from her father Kagome started crying.  
  
Inuyasha could both smell Kagome's tears and hear her sobs. He jumped down from his tree and landed next to her, causing her to jerk in suprise. Inuyasha said, "Shh! It's ok, it's only me." Kagome just buried her face in her pillow and started crying harder. Inuyasha sighed, then pulled her out of the sleeping bag and into his arms, then jumped onto the branch he had previously been occupying. Inuyasha held Kagome close, making sure he covered her up with his arms so she wasn't cold. Inuyasha murmured, "It's ok, don't cry. I always hate it when you cry."  
  
Kagome snuggled against Inuyasha's chest and felt a little better. 'This Inuyasha is bigger then Shippo and a lot warmer. He reminds me of Daddy.' That thought made Kagome wonder, ' Maybe I'll fall asleep if Inuyasha tells me good night.' So Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, could you kiss me good night?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled his head back in surprise. ' Kiss her?' Inuyasha wondered if he should refuse or not.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and said, "Please? My daddy always tucks me in and kisses me good night. It helps me sleep.'  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's pleading eyes and decided he couldn't refuse her.So he leaned forward and kissed Kagome on the forehead, then said, "Good night Kagome. Sweet dreams."  
  
Kagome replied with a smile, "Good night Inuyasha. Sweet dreams." Then Kagome fell asleep, not knowing what lay ahead of her in her dreams. So what did you all think? I know I was probably way sappy but I couldn't help it!


	4. The Morning of A 5 Year Old

Ok y'all, here's ch 3 of AIAAC. Don't kill me because it's short, I didn't write this one, my co-writer wrote it. I hope u enjoy it anyways.   
  
3. The Morning of A 5-Year-Old  
  
"Kagome...Kagome..." 'Who...Who's calling me...' "Kagome...listen to me..." Chibi Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in a place that's pitch black. She's scared of this place. It's all dark and she's alone. She wanted to cry and run for help, but...to where? To whom? She focused on her surroundings and suddenly she felt something on her shoulder. She turned around and she saw a girl with long, healthy, wavy black hair. Kagome looked at her with wide eyes, primarily for her weird garment. From what Kagome could recall, it's called "uniform".

br "Who are you? Why do you look like me?" "giggles I am who you are. I'm your inner self Kagome. I'm who you will be, after 10 years."br "Huh?"br

"It's okay if you don't understand, Kagome, but what I need you to know is... ...Listen carefully, because you're not supposed to be how you are right now. What I'm going to tell you would help you to return to your true form..."br

"I don't understand anything you say..anee-chan, but I'll listen."br   
"I knew you would...Now listen, first you need to find..."br br

"Kagome...Kagome..."br ::Who...Who's calling me...::br "Kagome...listen to me..."br

Chibi Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in a place that's too bright for her eyes. br "Kagome...wake up!" br

Chibi Kagome groaned and said, "I..wan...sleep"br

"Kagome! The sun's shining on your butt now! Wake up!"br "Or I'll take your kimono off."br

InuYasha turned around and smacked Miroku on the back of his head.br "You hentai!"br "Why why, I'm a servant of Buddha in case you forgot."br "Shut up Miroku. If you say anything like that again, I'll definitely rip your head off."br Miroku ran at a speed to light to Sango, and after immediately, InuYasha heard a slap. br

::He probably tried to grope Sango again. Just for now, I'm glad Kagome's a 5 year-old::br InuYasha turned back to Kagome, and realized she's up already. br ::Probably woke up from all the noises that we made...::br

"Ohayo! Inu-onii-chan!" br A faint smile came on InuYasha's lips. He was surprised that Kagome called him the same way her brother did. His thoughts were interrupted by the growling that was coming from Kagome's stomach.br "Let's get something to eat, Kagome-CHAN"br "HAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"br

InuYasha brought Kagome down her feet and began to walk back to Kaede's hut. As he walked, he smelled a scent that's so familiar. At that moment, he couldn't quite figure it out. br "ITAIIIIIIIII"br InuYasha turned around and saw Kagome on the ground. On her right foot, he saw some rocks. He sighed and walked back to her.br

"You know...you ARE clumsy."br Kagome looked hurt and wanted to cry. InuYasha hated to see Kagome cry, even if she was only a kid right now. He turned around and stooped down in front of Kagome's small form.br

"Get on, and stop crying."br Kagome climbed to his back and buried her head into InuYasha's silver hair. Suddenly she didn't want to cry anymore, and found InuYasha's hair very interesting. She brought one of her small hands from InuYasha's neck to his white silver hair. She took a lock of them and....br "OUCH!!! KAGOME!! DON'T PULL THE HAIR. IT HURTS!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"br br InuYasha was too caught up with Kagome and he forgot about the scent that's way-too-familiar. If he had spent another minute sniffing, he's found out it's his "beloved" miko. br

Kikyo looked down to the two figures on the ground about 10 yards (30 ft) away from her. Her hatred-filled imitation gave her no choice but to hate the chibi-kawaii-Kagome. br "Kagome...a 5-year-old huh..? InuYasha, Kagome, prepare yourselves...because things are going to get interesting from now on."/br Please review cuz I wanna know what u guys thought of this chap. Thanks!


	5. Lost and Found

Ok. I think you guys actually like the story so I'm giving u another chapter. Yay! Anyways, I wrote this chap! Go me!   
  
4. Lost and Found  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped and said, "Youkai approaching. Kagome can u sense.....never mind. Kagome get off my back and go over to Kilala." Kagome slipped off of Inuyasha's back and headed over to where Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were.  
  
Suddenly, a large group of bird youkai flew down on them. Kagome screamed in fright and ducked. Inuyasha growled and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. 'The one time we could really use Kagome's help with her bow and arrows and she's unable to help! What the hell happened to Kagome?!' Inuyasha pushed the thought aside and focused on finding the Kaze no Kizu.  
  
There were so many of them. Everyone who was able to fight had to help fend off the youkai. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala were all fighting their hardest to keep the youkai away from Shippo and Kagome. Shippo stood in front of Kagome, ready to defend her if the others were unable to.  
  
Kikyo saw her chance. Everyone was fighting and not paying attention to Kagome. Now was her chance. Kikyo quickly sneaked through the trees towards the little girl.  
  
Kagome couldn't bear to watch. It was too scary. The people she had been travelling with were killing those birds. It was bloody; and Kagome didn't want to watch. Suddenly, Kagome was grabbed from behind, someone's hand covering her mouth so she couldn't make a noise.  
  
Kikyo ran back to the cover of the trees with the little girl in her arms, her right hand covering Kagome's mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. Once they were far enough away from the scene of battle Kikyo set Kagome down. Kagome said, "You look like her. Are you ane-chan's aunt or something?" Kikyo frowned in confusion, not knowing who the girl was talking about. She answered, "No. I'm not." Kagome just said, "Oh." It suddenly hit Kikyo who the girl was talking about. 'She must have found some way to communicate with her older self.' Kikyo said, "I am a friend of hers however and I can take you to her." Kagome said happily and exitedly, "Really?! Take me to her! Please?!" Kikyo smiled and said, "All right. I will." Kikyo grabbed Kagome's hand and walked fast in the direction of Naraku's castle.  
  
Inuyasha slouched over, panting. They had fought for a long time. It had seemed like endless fighting but it was over now. None of the youkai had had any jewel shards. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, about to tell Kagome that it was ok to climb back on his back, when he saw Kagome was gone. Shippo was helping take care of a wound Sango had. Inuyasha called out, "Kagome? Kagome? Shit! Don't you fucking do this to me!" That caught the other's attention.  
  
Sango asked, "What is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha growled out, "Kagome's gone!" Sango said, "We have to find her!" Inuyasha growled, "No shit!" then started sniffing the air for Kagome's scent. He found it and took off, way ahead of the others.  
  
Kagome stood in front of a man with long dark hair. He looked kind of scary. He was smiling at her. Kagome said, "Hello." The man smiled and said, "Hello Kagome." Kagome asked, "How do you know my name?" The man said, "I'm very good friends with your ane-chan." Kagome asked, "What's your name?" The man answered, "Naraku." Kagome blinked and thought, 'Why does that name sound so familiar?' Kagome just shrugged the thought away.  
  
Naraku smiled and said, "Thank you for coming to me Kagome. It will make things so much easier." Naraku snapped his fingers and a woman came forward from the shadows. She had a fan in her hand. Naraku said, "Kagura. Make sure our guest is comfortable." Kagura just smiled, then grabbed Kagome. She quickly bound Kagome in ropes so that the girl couldn't budge an inch. Then Kagura tied a handkerchief around Kagome's mouth so that she wouldn't be able to speak. Naraku smiled and said, "Perfect."  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, not even realizing he had left the others behind. Inuyasha stopped as he recognized another scent besides Kagome's. Kikyo. Just then Kikyo appeared in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha yelled, "Kikyo! Tell me! Where is Kagome?" Kikyo smiled sadly, walked up to him, put her hand on his cheek, and said, "Is she that important to you?" Inuyasha's mouth opened in shock. He couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Suddenly, from behind, Sango shouted, "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and grabbed Kikyo's shoulders. He yelled again, "Where's Kagome?!" Kikyo smiled and said, "She's with Naraku." Inuyasha's eyes opened in shock and he ran off in the direction Kagome's scent was coming from.  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. 'If Naraku has her she could already be dead! She's only five years old! She can't die!' Soon Inuyasha came upon the entrance to Naraku's castle. He leapt over the wall and ran to the front entrance. Suddenly, Kagura came out of the castle, blocking Inuyasha from entering. "I don't think so. My master's coming to you." Kagura stepped aside to reveal Naraku standing behind her.  
  
Inuyasha shouted, "Where's Kagome?! What have you done with her?!" Naraku smiled and said, "Nothing...yet. But if you don't give me the jewel shards you have then something will happen to her." Inuyasha growled and lunged forward to attack Naraku. Naraku dodged his attack, and Inuyasha was hit from behind by Kagura's "blades of wind".  
  
Just then the others arrived on Kilala. Sango threw Hiraikotsu and it hit Naraku, destroying him...or rather, the puppet of him. Kagura retreated into the depths of the castle.  
  
Kagome was once again floating in darkness. "Ane-chan!" The little girl ran up to the older version of her. Chibi Kagome started crying and said, "Ane- chan, I'm scared! This woman who looked like you grabbed me and said she was taking me to you but instead she took me to this scary man with long dark hair. He said he was your friend but then this lady with a fan showed up behind me and tied me up and put this cloth around my mouth so I couldn't talk." The older Kagome asked, "A woman who looked like me took you? Did she say her name?" Chibi Kagome said, "She didn't tell me her name but the scary man said how funny Kikyo was." The older Kagome scowled darkly and said hatefully, "Kikyo." Chibi Kagome asked, "Is Kikyo the one who took me?" The older Kagome said, "I'm pretty sure she is."  
  
Chibi Kagome said, "Well, then I hate her. She took me away from Inuyasha." The older Kagome laughed and said, "Wow. How ironic." Chibi Kagome asked, "What's ironic?" The older Kagome said, "That Kikyo took you away from Inuyasha. She took Inuyasha away from me many times." Chibi Kagome said, "She kidnapped him! But Inuyasha's so strong! How could she kidnap him?" The older Kagome laughed again and said, "She didn't kidnap him. He would go to her willingly. He loves her. I say that Kikyo took him away from me because if it weren't for her Inuyasha and I would be together." Chibi Kagome said, "Oh, I see. You love him and he loves Kikyo so she stole him away from you. Does Kikyo love him?" The older Kagome replied, "The old Kikyo did. I don't know if the new one does." Chibi Kagome said, "Oh. How am I going to get away from the scary man." The older Kagome smiled and said, "Inuyasha will save you." Chibi Kagome smiled and said, "Really?" The older Kagome nodded with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha had been fighting many youkai in the castle. He still hadn't found Kagome. He found himself in front of a door that Naraku's scent and Kagome's scent came from behind. Inuyasha opened the door and rushed in.  
  
Chibi Kagome said, "But, Ane-chan, the scary man said he was going to kill me if Inuyasha didn't give him the jewel shards." The older Kagome said, "Really?" and bit her lip. The older Kagome thought, 'It's risky but I have to try it.' The older Kagome said, "Kagome, grab both of my hands." Chibi Kagome put both of her hands in Kagome's hands. The older Kagome said, "Close your eyes," while closing hers. The older Kagome concentrated as hard as she could and began pushing her powers into Chibi Kagome. Chibi Kagome gasped and asked, "What are you doing?" The older Kagome replied, "I'm transferring my power to you. That should be enough." The older Kagome said, "Force yourself to wake up and get out of this dream." Chibi Kagome nodded and suddenly felt like she was being pushed. The older Kagome was pushing her out of the dream and into the waking world.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome lying on the floor, bound in ropes and gagged. Inuyasha growled out, 'You bastard!" Naraku just smiled and said, "You have the jewel shards?" Inuyasha said, "Untie Kagome first." Naraku said, "As you wish." Naraku went over to the little and girl and unbound her and removed her gag.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. 'So this is what Naraku looks like without his baboon pelt.' Kagome stood up and looked down. 'Still in my 5 year old body. I better hurry, this power transfer won't last long.' Kagome smiled at seeing Inuyasha. She couldn't resist. She ran to him and hugged him, saying, "Inuyasha, I knew you'd come."  
  
Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's head and said, "Of course I'd come. I can't leave you to the hands of Naraku, you can't handle him." Kagome smiled against Inuyasha's haori and thought, 'That's what you think.' Kagome pulled back from Inuyasha and looked around the room. She smiled when she saw Kikyo had left a bow and a quiver of arrows in the room. Kagome went over to them and picked them up, earning a curious look from Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome notched an arrow to the bow and frowned as she saw that she couldn't lift the bow correctly due to her shortness. She tilted the bow so she'd be able to fire at Naraku. Naraku started laughing and said, "You think you'll actually damage me with that? Go ahead and try!" Kagome smiled and said, "Ok, I will! This is for all the people you've hurt!" Kagome pulled the arrow back and released it. The arrow was surrounded with purifying energy as it hit it's target, disintegrating Naraku.  
  
Kagome yelled, "It was a puppet!" She threw the bow down in anger. She turned to Inuyasha and said, "Come on. We better get out of here." Inuyasha was staring at Kagome. Kagome asked, "What?" Inuyasha yelled, "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" Kagome said, "Are you crazy? I could always....wait a second." Kagome looked down and was reminded she was a 5 year old. 'No wonder Inuyasha seemed ten times taller.'  
  
Inuyasha squatted in front of Kagome and peered into Kagome's eyes. 'Her eyes do seem different. They look like....like the real Kagome's!' Inuyasha asked, "Kagome? Is it really you in there?" Kagome said, "Yes but I can't stay like this, I'm using up a lot of energy. In fact, I have to go right now. Kagome will be tired and unconscious so you'll have to carry her. I'll try this again some other time when I have enough energy. I have to go otherwise I might endanger Kagome's health." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and said, "Kagome, wait!" but Kagome's only response was to smile then fall forward unconscious So? Was it good? Review please! 


	6. Little Mishaps

Ok minna. This next chap is written by my co-writer so if you have a problem with it, it's not my fault. (review and I'll let her know). Enjoy!   
  
5.Little Mishaps 

"Kagome" Shippo hopped in front of Kagome and showed her what he's holding in his hands. Kagome looked with curiosity but a little cautious, because she still didn't trust Shippo entirely, not as much as InuYasha. As odd as it might sound, Kagome was first intimidated by InuYasha, but now she trusted him so much that she depended on him wholeheartedly.  
  
"Shippo-chan...Are those candies?" Shippo nodded and beamed at Kagome. "You want some?" Kagome hesitated for a moment, and suddenly she got a vision of her okaa-san, both hands on her hips, saying with a disapproving countenance, "Kagome. Candies are not healthy. They give you cavities and you had so many already! Consider the fact that you hate brushing your teeth, you should at least try not to have candies. The men in white coats will drill all your teeth away if you eat too many candies..." Kagome shivered at that thought. After a moment of considering, Kagome shook her head and gave Shippo an apologetic look. "Arigatou, Shippo-chan. Mama told me not to have candies or else the men in white coats will drill all of my teeth. Gomen Shippo-chan."  
  
Shippo didn't have a clue what Kagome just babbled. 'Men in white coats? Does she mean youkai? Spirits? Drill her teeth? Why?' "It's okay, Kagome. You want to play? I have some cool toys! Rubber snake, crying mushrooms...which one you want to play? I'll share them with you." Kagome didn't even think before she replied, "No, Shippo-chan. Thanks for the offer, but..." Kagome surely didn't want to play any rubber snake or crying mushrooms, "I want to look for Inu-onii-chan."  
  
"Inu-onii-chan?" Shippo's confused for a moment before he said, "Oh, you mean InuYasha? He's out in the forest I think. You want me to go with you?" Shippo didn't really want to go with Kagome because he wanted to be alone and enjoy the candies that the older Kagome gave him before she had turned into a 5-year-old. "Iie, it's fine, Shippo-chan. There's only one road into the forest right? I'll find him. Arigatou." Kagome turned and walked into the forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
InuYasha stripped of all his clothes revealing all his well toned muscles (A/N: [Kagome: You know you wanna....] [Mannie: drool y'all. lol]  
  
He threw his haori on the rocks without giving it much thought that the rocks were wet from the dews.  
  
'Stupid Kouga. I'll really kill him someday.' InuYasha stood in the river and recalled his memories.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
InuYasha's hunting in the forest, hoping to find a decent dinner for Chibi Kagome. He's chasing a rabbit and stops abruptly. His ears and nose started to twitch, and if anyone chose to walk by at that moment, they'd see disgust on the hanyou's handsome face. InuYasha unsheathed his rusty old sword and it immediately transformed into the sword-that-can-kill-a-hundred- youkais-at-one-swing-and-the-one-Sesshomaru-wanted-so-bad Tetsusaiga. InuYasha obviously knew what's coming, or else he wouldn't stand in the middle of the road waiting for its arrival. [Mannie: even if he didn't know, he'd still do that.]  
  
"Oy Inu-koro!" InuYasha's ready to strike at the youkai that he hated so much, but he decided to see what this stinky wolf's up to. "What do you want, you stinky wolf?!"  
  
Kouga ignored InuYasha's question and comment and looked around, looking for something [or someone]  
  
"Oy. Where did you hide Kagome?" Kouga looked at InuYasha with his icy blue eyes, and it seemed like a tiny flame's going to burn up. "Keh! Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because she's my woman, you moron" Kouga crossed his arms in front of his chest and stood closer to InuYasha. "Tell me where Kagome is."  
  
"Keh. Make me!" InuYasha gave Kouga his usual bad-ass-attitude.  
  
"Oh yeah? You wanna rumble?"  
  
They growled at each other and their faces were merely inch apart. They were so into their little quarrel, they didn't realize the group of expelled samurais walking on the road. Those drunken samurais obviously weren't happy that they got kicked out, and they started to fight among each other. InuYasha and Kouga probably knew of their existence but they didn't bother to look, because they were "weak" humans. Because that's what they believed, they never thought that a man was strong enough to throw another man yards away. When they realized some big object was flying their way, it's too late, because a man was being thrown at their direction and it fell on Kouga. If anyone remembered, Kouga and InuYasha were very close to each other. Since Kouga got hit and fell forward, he got InuYasha as well. The worst part was, Kouga got InuYasha beneath him.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS! GET OFF ME!"  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK I WANT TO? I CAN'T STAND YOUR DOG SMELL!"  
  
"KEH! WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO ME? YOU YOURSELF REEK LIKE WOLF SHIT!"  
  
{End flashback}  
  
InuYasha growled again at the unpleasant memories, and dived into the water, hoping he could get rid of the wolfy smell. He dived so deep and he stayed there till he couldn't hold his breath any longer. By the time he came back on the surface, he saw Chibi Kagome running toward him.  
  
"Kagome! Don't run. This place is..."SPLASH"...slippery"  
  
InuYasha tried to warn her but he figured he's a bit too late. He stayed in water because he remembered that Kagome could swim. He remembered very well that she swam so quickly that she probably could beat everyone at Kaede's village.  
  
"Help..me..."  
  
InuYasha's sensitive ears perked up and located the source of the whisper. He looked over to Kagome and saw she's struggling to stay on surface.  
  
'She's drowning!' That's the first thought that came to InuYasha's mind. He didn't think of anything else and he swam to Kagome. Before her whole body got pulled down by the gravity, InuYasha caught her.  
  
"What did you think you were doing? Running in a forest like that alone? To make the matter worse, why the heck did you get so close to the river? Didn't you know that the place is slippery?"  
  
InuYasha wanted to continue yelling at her for her innocence or stupidity rather. He held himself back when he saw Kagome's head was getting lower by each second, and her little body started to shake. 'She's going to cry again.' InuYasha got even more frustrated and he yelled, "STOP CRYING!" Kagome winced, and her tears started to flow out of her eyes like waterfalls. She couldn't help it. She tried to hold it back, but his yelling triggered it.  
  
'God, I made her cry again. Baka!' InuYasha got so mad at himself that he wanted to punch himself. He held Kagome tight to his body and planted a small and gentle kiss on Kagome's wet bangs. "Gomen..." The apology's almost inaudible and she probably couldn't hear it if Kagome wasn't that close to him. She put her head on his bare chest and nodded. They stayed like that in the water for a while. InuYasha realized Kagome had stopped her hiccups and started to walk back to the river bank. He swung his haori over his shoulder but kept Kagome safe and steady on his other arm. He looked down at the girl at his arm. He gave in to his heart and let a smile came onto his lips.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naraku sat on his futon in his room quietly. He looked at the broken woods on the floor, and a wicked smile slowly came upon his face.  
  
"Kanna."  
  
A small girl wearing all white, holding a mirror, came into the room.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Kanna. I want to you meet our Chibi-Kagome. She's not chibi if she had that older girl in her. I want you to suck the older soul out of Kagome and hold it in your mirror for eternity. Bring Kagura with you. It'll make things easier."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kanna turned and disappeared in the darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Kagome started crying again.  
  
"Kagome-chan. What's wrong?" Sango patted on the girl's small back and asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"I swallowed a fish bone! I'm going to die!" Kagome kept crying and swinging her limbs in the air.  
  
"Oy Kagome. A small bone won't kill you." InuYasha got fed up with her crying and his veins were starting to pop up on his forehead.  
  
"But it ..hurts"  
  
"Come with me, you little brat. Shippo's one, and one's already hard to take care of. Now we have another one."  
  
Shippo was eating peacefully at first, and he jumped at InuYasha's comment.  
  
"Hey! InuYasha! You got a problem with kids?" Shippo transformed into a big pink balloon and bit on InuYasha's head. InuYasha raised his hand and caught Shippo by his collar. He swung his right arm and threw Shippo back to Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Now we'll take care of the stubborn bone in your throat."  
  
In Kaede's hut, InuYasha's attempting to reach the bone with his fingers, but Kagome's crying and whining wouldn't allow him. "Do you want to get rid of the bone, or have it with you for the rest of the life?" InuYasha stopped his unsuccessful attempts and glared at Kagome, who in turn got scared and got really quiet. InuYasha hated to see Kagome like that. It made him feel that he's not protecting her well enough. IunYasha sighed and brought Kagome into his embrace for the second time of the day.  
  
"Kagome. A bone that small would go away if you ate something. Like rice or noodles. Kaede's not here right now, and I don't trust Sango's cooking. So you'll have to wait till Kaede's back. Okay?" Kagome looked up and asked, "How do you know that it'll go away?" InuYasha smirked and said, "'Cause I've tried it before. When i was your age, I swallowed lots of fish bones, and my...hahaue (mother) taught me that." Kagome shivered when a breeze came in from outside. 'She's probably cold.' InuYasha thought. He took off his outer haori and wrapped it around Kagome, then he tightened his arms around her. Soon enough, he heard the all familiar sound, Kagome's snores.  
  
'Kagome...when can you turn back to your old self...? I...' InuYasha thought was interrupted by the fighting occuring outside the hut. InuYasha gently put Kagome down on the futon, and went outside.  
  
The scene's horrible. Everyone's lying on the ground motionless. They were conscious, but they couldn't move. Their souls were being sucked out of them.  
  
"Kagura...Kanna...what do you want?" What will happen I wonder? Well, of course I know what will happen cuz I wrote the next chap! (and I've read the next chap after that my co-writer wrote and I wrote the next chap after that. I'm still waiting for her to write ch 9. Lazy person....) Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I have the chapters written(up to ch 8) but I sometimes forget or can't get on to post. Gomen nasai! I'll try to update soon! Please review!


	7. Awareness

Hey minna! I know a lot of you wanted me to update so I am. I wrote this chap so I hope u guys enjoy it! 

6.Awareness 

The scene's horrible. Everyone's lying on the ground motionless. They were conscious, but they couldn't move. Their souls were being sucked out of them.  
  
"Kagura...Kanna...what do you want?"  
  
Kagura smiled and said, "To suck the souls out of all of you!" then she gave a wave of her fan, sending deadly airwaves at Inuyasha. Inuyasha brought his arms up to protect his face. The airwaves were strong enough to send him back into the hut.  
  
Inuyasha glanced behind him and saw that Chibi Kagome was awake. He said, "Kagome, stay in here! It's dangerous outside!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha standing in front of her, his back turned to her. She heard him say, "Kagome, stay in here! It's dangerous outside!" Kagome smiled and said, "Since when is it ever not dangerous Inuyasha? Is it Naraku?" Kagome stood and Inuyasha turned and looked at her.  
  
Inuyasha turned and looked closely at Kagome. 'Her eyes, they look like the real Kagome's! Kagome will be able to help me fight!' Inuyasha smiled and said, "You're right, things are always dangerous. We have to hurry, Kagura and Kanna are out there!" Inuyasha ran from the hut to get on with the fight with Kagura. 'I'll be depending on your arrows Kagome. Don't let me down.'  
  
Kagome glanced around the room and spotted the bow and arrows she had brought with her from Naraku's castle. She quickly grabbed them and ran from the hut.  
  
Kagome saw that Inuyasha was fighting with Kagura and having difficulty. Kagome looked around and saw the others were lying on the ground, motionless, having their souls sucked from them. Kagome notched an arrow to her bow and fired at Kanna's mirror.  
  
Kagura noticed the enchanted arrow that flew by and cursed. She hadn't expected the Chibi Kagome to be able to use her powers. She dodged to the side, narrowly missing the hanyou's attack. She would deal with the Chibi Kagome later. Now she had to take care of the hanyou.  
  
Kagome smiled a triumphant smile as she saw her arrow go into Kanna's mirror. Kanna just said in her creepy monotone, "You should not be able to use your purifying arrows yet you still are able to use them. What a shame." The mirror began to crack and Kanna was forced to release the souls held within her mirror.  
  
Sango felt her soul being returned to her and felt stronger. She stood up and saw Kagura and Kanna were there. Inuyasha was battling with Kagura and Kanna stood above them. Kanna suddenly disappeared from site. Sango looked around more and saw that behind Inuyasha stood Chibi Kagome, holding a bow in her hand. 'Did Chibi Kagome fire that arrow and save us?' Sango quickly threw Hiraikotsu at Kagura, who dodged it with ease. Inuyasha also managed to dodge it.  
  
Kagura took a feather out of her hair and transformed it into a large feather. She hopped on it and flew off into the skies, making her escape.  
  
Inuyasha cursed. "Dammit! She always escapes!" Inuyasha turned and saw Chibi Kagome standing behind him. "Kagome, thanks a lot. You really saved our butts."  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Too bad I can't stick around any longer. It seems every time I'm able to come, I need to use my powers to fire an arrow. This uses my miko power and makes me weaker and unable to stay in the body, lest I endanger Chibi Kagome. I wouldn't want to do that! See you!" Then Chibi Kagome's eyes changed to their normal childlike appearance.  
  
Chibi Kagome looked around, rubbed her eye with her left hand, and asked, "What's going on? Where'd ane-chan go? She left me again?" Then Chibi Kagome dropped the bow from her hand and began to cry.  
  
Inuyasha wondered, "She's aware of Kagome when she's in her body? She calls Kagome 'ane-chan'? I wish she'd stop crying! She cries too much! I guess this is understandable, I miss Kagome too.' Inuyasha asked Chibi Kagome, "How is it that you can speak to Kagome?"  
  
Chibi Kagome looked up and said, "She talks to me in my dreams. Whenever I go to sleep she's always there, floating in the darkness. It's so dark I can't see anything except ane-chan. She seems to glow in the darkness, making it brighter. I can only talk to her when I go to sleep. Sometimes when the dream ends she leaves me floating in the darkness then comes back a little while later. I feel so scared when she leaves me. She left there just now, it scared me. Then she came back, smiled, and said, "Had to care of some scary demons. Sorry I left you alone just now. Tell everyone that I'm glad they're all right and I miss them. See you soon." Then I was here. It makes me sad when I'm not with her. She says she's sad too. She says she misses me when I'm not with her. I wish she'd come back!" Then Chibi Kagome started crying again.  
  
Miroku and Shippo stood up and were now standing next to Sango. Miroku said, "So you can only talk with her in her dreams?" Chibi Kagome nodded, still sobbing.  
  
It was now nighttime and everyone was sitting around the fire in Kaede's hut. Chibi Kagome smiled as she thought about what she and ane-chan had talked about in the last dream. Ane-chan had been holding her in her arms, while sitting in midair. Ane-chan said, "I think I miss Inuyasha the most. Don't let him know I said this but snuggle up to him really close tonight for me. Ok?" Chibi Kagome had replied, "Hai!" and smiled as ane-chan had smiled and patted her head.  
  
Chibi Kagome couldn't help it, she started giggling. 'Ane-chan must really like Inu-onii-chan if she wants me to snuggle up close to him. Mami likes to snuggle up to Daddy too. Does ane-chan love Inu-onii-chan? I'll ask her tonight. Maybe I can see if Inu-onii-chan loves ane-chan!' Chibi Kagome giggled more as she thought of how she would get the two to admit their secrets.  
  
Inu-onii-chan asked, "What's so funny?" Chibi Kagome giggled and squirmed and said, "Nothing!" and continued to giggle. Inu-onii-chan scowled causing Chibi Kagome to giggle more. Inu-onii-chan asked a little more loudly, "What's so funny?!" Chibi Kagome giggled and crawled into Inu-onii-chan's lap. She whispered in his ear, "Ok. I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't tell ane-chan I told you." Inu-onii-chan said, "I promise, now tell me what's so funny!" Chibi Kagome giggled and said, "Ane-chan!" Inu- onii-chan asked, "What about her?" Chibi Kagome said, "Well, ane-chan said she misses you the most and she...um...I can't say the rest." Inu-onii-chan picked her up and glared into Chibi Kagome's eyes, saying, "Tell me!" Chibi Kagome shook her head and squirmed. Inu-onii-chan growled at Chibi Kagome and she said, "No! Ane-chan said if I told you she'd be mad at me! I don't want her mad at me! She told me that if you behave badly I'm supposed to tell her and then the next time she sees you she'll say the 's' word. What's the 's' word?" Inu-onii-chan replied, "Nothing."  
  
Inuyasha wondered, 'What is it that Chibi Kagome didn't want to tell me and that Kagome would be mad if I knew?' Inuyasha shook his head and decided he better forget it. Just as he was about to jump into his tree a small hand grabbed the sleeve of his haori and tugged on it. Inuyasha looked down and saw it was Chibi Kagome.  
  
Chibi Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes and asked, "Inu-onii-chan? Can I please sleep with you?" Inuyasha hesitated, while at the same time trying to banish the hentai thought of the 15 year old Kagome asking him that same question. Inuyasha answered, "Sure," and lifted Chibi Kagome into his arms and jumped into the tree.  
  
Once Inu-onii-chan had settled onto the branch, with his back against the trunk of the tree, Chibi Kagome snuggled against Inu-onii-chan's chest. Chibi Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu-onii-chan's middle and snuggled deeper against his chest. 'Now's the time. I'll ask him right now.' Chibi Kagome lifted her head and looked at Inu-onii-chan. She asked, "Do you love ane-chan?"  
  
Inuyasha's mouth opened at Chibi Kagome's question. 'How the hell am I supposed to answer that?' Chibi Kagome repeated, "Do you love ane-chan?" Inuyasha replied, "I care for her deeply, now go to sleep and quit bugging me!" Chibi Kagome said, "Hai. Oyasuminasai Inu-onii-chan. Can you give me a kiss good night? Please?" Inuyasha sighed then kissed Chibi Kagome on the forehead.  
  
Chibi Kagome smiled and decided to be daring. She put her hands on Inu-onii- chan's face and kissed his mouth in a kiss good night, then said, "Oyasuminasai!" and snuggled her head against Inu-onii-chan's chest, smiling.  
  
Inuyasha murmured back, shocked, "Oyasuminasai." Then he wrapped his arms around Chibi Kagome's small frame, hoping she was warm enough. 'She just kissed me! Calm down, it's not like it was actually Kagome that kissed me! What would that be like? NO! Stop thinking like that and go to sleep!' Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, missing the 15 year old Kagome very much.  
  
Chibi Kagome was floating in darkness. There was ane-chan, waiting for her. Chibi Kagome smiled and ran into ane-chan's arms. Chibi Kagome exclaimed, "I did what you asked. I did more than you asked even!" Ane-chan asked with suspicion in her voice, "What did you do?" Chibi Kagome smiled and said, "I asked Inu-onii-chan if he loved you. He said he cares for you deeply which I think actually means he loves you. I can tell by the way he acts he REALLY misses you! I asked him to give me a kiss good night and he did, on the forehead. Then I grabbed his face and gave him a kiss good night, right on the mouth! Then we said good night to each other."  
  
Kagome asked in disbelief, "You did what? How did Inuyasha react?" Chibi Kagome answered, "He said good night back and held me closer to him. Ane- chan, do you love Inu-onii-chan?" Kagome blushed and said, "Don't go blathering this around but...yes, I love him very much." Chibi Kagome smiled and said, "I knew it! I knew you loved him!" Kagome smiled and said, "Yeah, well like I said, don't go blabbing it around." Chibi Kagome smiled and said, "Hai!" Kagome smiled back at her and thought, 'I hope I get back soon.' Wanna hear something funny? I reread this chap and couldn't remember if I actually wrote this one but then I remembered that I had after analyzing my style then Mannie's style in the next chap. Lol. I'm so silly. Anyway, please review and let me know what u think! Thanks!


	8. At Least I'm Older

Guess who's back with another great chap: me! This one my co-author wrote so be nice! Lol. Please make sure to review at the end. Thanks!  
  
7. At Least I'm Older  
  
InuYasha looked at Chibi-Kagome in his arms. The birds were chirping and the sun was beaming. InuYasha is always annoyed by the chirpings because his ears were way too sensitive. The girl in his arms started to stir; most likely from the growling from InuYasha.  
  
Chibi Kagome opened her eyes and smiled widely. InuYasha blushed a little and asked, "Did I wake you?" Chibi Kagome shook her head and said, "I'm hungry." He looked at her, then looked at the others on the ground. 'The others haven't waken up yet... but I don't want to leave her alone. She might get into danger.' InuYasha thought. "How about we wait till everyone else is awake?" Chibi Kagome's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But I'm hungry... sniff" She started to cry and drove InuYasha insane. "Come on...don't cry Kagome. I can't leave you alone you know." Chibi Kagome wiped her tears and blew her nose with InuYasha's haori. "Bring me with you then!" InuYasha mentally smacked his head with his hand. 'How come I didn't think of that? Baka!' He smirked and said, "Alright. Fine." With one big leap InuYasha jumped from a tree to another tree with Kagome on his back.  
  
"What do you want to eat Kagome?" InuYasha asked the little girl on his back. She smiled and screamed, "Fish!!!" InuYasha almost fell and thought to himself, 'Kagome has got to turn back to normal. I can't take any more of her yelling. I would turn deaf before I know it.' InuYasha saw a river nearby. "Look Kagome. It's a river." Kagome bonked him on the head and said, "Of course it's a river. What did you think it was?" InuYasha sighed in defeat and landed on the shore.  
  
InuYasha put Chibi Kagome on a rock while he rolled up his hakama and his sleeves. "Stay there Kagome. Don't go anywhere!"  
  
"Hai!" Chibi Kagome answered back. She swung her legs back and forth while sitting on the rock. She looked at InuYasha trying to catch some fish. When InuYasha slipped while attempting to catch a fish, Chibi Kagome pointed at InuYasha and laughed like there was no tomorrow. InuYasha growled and took off his wet haori. He put it on the rock next to Chibi Kagome and went back to fish catching.  
  
After a while, InuYasha finally caught some fish. He figured that while he's catching some fish, why not catch some for his companions also? He could be nice if he wanted to. He poked the fish with the sticks that he prepared for fish hunting. He walked back to the shore and found only his red and wet haori on the rock. His mind instantly registered the scene in front of him. 'Kagome?' He dropped his fishes and ran back to the shore. "Kagome? Kagome?!"  
  
He sniffed the air around him and followed Kagome's strongest scent. 'God please don't let anything happen to her!' InuYasha thought as he ran through the forest. Soon he stopped abruptly at a clearing. 'Kagome?' InuYasha is surprised to see Chibi Kagome standing in the clearing; on the other hand he is glad that Kagome's alright. He looked at his Kagome chasing after some butterflies. His heart is warmed by the scene. Kagome's giggles, Kagome's raven hair flying in the air, everything about Kagome brought an upward curve to InuYasha's lips. He smiled and walked near Chibi Kagome. He stopped again when Chibi Kagome stopped chasing the butterflies. InuYasha looked at her as her body slowly started to glow pink. The shikon shards on her neck started to glow with her. InuYasha stared at her in awe. 'What the hell's happening? Why is her whole body glowing pink? It couldn't be another curse, could it?' As InuYasha closed his eyes, and as he thought more about the reason, his heart beat faster. He felt like his heart had stopped beating when he heard a thump. He looked at her direction again and saw Chibi Kagome on the ground.  
  
InuYasha ran to the clearing and kneeled next to Chibi Kagome. "Kagome?Daijoubu ka?" He shook her small body and his forehead started to sweat when Chibi Kagome didn't move at all. She lied on the ground motionless. InuYasha started to pick her up and ran back to the group. As he picked her up though, he realized Kagome grew heavier. When Kagome became a child, she weighed like a feather. He leaned closer and scrutinized the girl in his arms. 'Kagome looks like she's around 10...' InuYasha's head snapped up. 'Wait... 10 years old? What's going on?' InuYasha is very confused. He decided to drop the complicated matter and bring Kagome back to the group first.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were finally awake when InuYasha came back. Miroku gave InuYasha a knowing expression and asked, "Where did you bring Kagome-sama and what did you do to her this early in the morning?" The question earned him naught but a smack on his head from Sango. "You'll never change!" InuYasha was about to smack Miroku himself, and he got to thank Sango for that one. "We need to see Kaede right now."  
  
---In Kaede's hut---  
  
"InuYasha, you said, Kagome's body glowed pink and now she's heavier and bigger?" Kaede asked when InuYasha finished telling the group about what he saw at the clearing. InuYasha nodded and said, "The shikon shards were glowing as well." Everyone turned and looked at the now awake Kagome. Kagome blushed and suddenly found her fingers very interesting. Kaede was the one who broke the silence. "How old are you Kagome?" Kagome's head shot up and slowly stuttered out a mumble that they managed to hear, "Nine." Shippo crawled up to Kagome's lap and was about to ask a question when Kagome pulled Shippo into a tight hug. "Aw. What's your name, little thing? You're so adorable!" Everyone looked at Kagome in shock. 'What did she just ask?' Sango put her hand on her friend's shoulder and asked, "Do you remember any of us?" Kagome looked at everyone in front of her and slowly shook her head. "I was in my room playing with Souta and I suddenly felt very sleepy. When I woke up I'm here. Do you know where I am? I really want to go home." Everyone was speechless. InuYasha turned to Kaede and asked, "Old hag, you know what happened to Kagome?"  
  
Kaede closed her eyes and said, "I believe Kagome's "growing up" Maybe the real Kagome's trying to bring herself back. Though I'm not sure how...I'll go make some tea" Kaede stood up and went into the back of the hut. InuYasha suddenly had an idea. He remembered the five year old Kagome told him how she spoke to an Ane-chan in her dream, maybe it would work on this nine year old as well. "Kagome...why don't you take a nap? You must be exhausted." Kagome wasn't scared of InuYasha this time. She felt strangely calm and comfortable near InuYasha. "Hm... but can I sleep next to you?" InuYasha blushed and mumbled an approval. Kagome crawled over the futon and put her head on InuYasha's lap. Everyone else went out and searched for food for themselves.  
  
Kagome slowly fell asleep and once again she found herself in total darkness. She looked around and saw a small pink light. She ran and saw a girl who looked like her. "Who are you?!" The older Kagome turned around and said, "What? Again? Darn the spell probably didn't work! Anyway, I'm you." The Chibi Kagome looked at the older Kagome in confusion, so Kagome repeated everything to Chibi Kagome. When she was done hearing the story, Chibi Kagome had a shocked expression on her face. Kagome shook her head and said, "Well, at least I'm older." 


	9. Preteen Attitudes

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy. This chap I wrote myself, which means my co-author will be writing the next one. I have no idea when/if she'll ever write so I might have to write it myself. ::sighs:: Anyway, it will be a long wait so sorry.

8. Preteen Attitudes

Chibi Kagome opened her eyes and once again found herself in the hut with the people she had been with before. 'Was Ane-chan really right? It's so hard to believe! I can't believe all this happens to me when I'm 15!' Chibi Kagome looked down at her kimono and saw it was a perfect fit. 'How come I'm wearing a kimono and how come it fits me so well? Why am I thinking about something as dumb as this? I have more important things to think about!' Chibi Kagome noticed Inuyasha was looking at her in a weird way, almost as if he was expecting something.  
Chibi Kagome asked, "What?" Inuyasha asked cautiously, "How was your sleep?" Chibi Kagome looked at him strangely and said, "Fine." Inuyasha asked just as cautiously as before, "Did you have any dreams?" Chibi Kagome squinted in suspicion and said, "Yeah, I did. Why?" Suddenly, Inuyasha lunged forward and grabbed her hands, an intense look in his eyes. "You did?! Did you speak to your older self?" Chibi Kagome gulped and nodded, a little nervous at the way Inuyasha was acting. Inuyasha asked just as intensely as before, "What did she say?" Chibi Kagome gulped and said, "She was telling me about her life as a 15 year old and how I am not supposed to be here; that she is the one who is supposed to be here. She told me she was trying to get me back to the way I was before, you know, being 15 again." Inuyasha nodded and said, "Makes sense."

In her dream the older Kagome had told her about everyone in the Sengoku Jidai, explaining and describing everyone. So now Chibi Kagome knew everyone's name, and things about them as well.

Shippo bounded up to her and asked, "Are you really 9?" Chibi Kagome nodded and smiled. Shippo asked, "Well, when are you going to get back to normal?" Chibi Kagome sighed and said, "I don't know Shippo." Shippo said, "I thought you didn't remember us. How do you know my name?" Chibi Kagome said, "The older me told me. She told me all about you guys. Like how you love candy or that Miroku the monk is a total pervert. How Inuyasha is a really grumpy tough guy but underneath he's a total softy." Inuyasha growled at and said, "Feh! No I'm not! She's just stupid!" Sango laughed and said, "Yes he is!" Everyone else in the room agreed.  
Inuyasha growled but didn't say anything more. Chibi Kagome said, "I'm not stupid! I get top grades in school I hope you know!" Shippo said, "Really? But your older self is always saying that she's failing all her classes." Chibi Kagome exclaimed, "Nani?!"

Shippo nodded and said, "She's always complaining about missing school all the time to hunt for jewel shards. And she's always going back to her time for 'tests' and stuff. She's always really upset 'cause she says she gets bad test grades." Chibi Kagome exclaimed, "Nani?! You mean I flunk all my classes once I get into high school? That means I'll never get into college and my whole future's ruined! Baka Ane-chan! She just had to fall down that stupid well and come here! My whole future's screwed! ARGGGGG!"

Inuyasha growled, "Sheesh! You're only 9 and you're already complaining about school!" Chibi Kagome stood up and put her hands on her hips. She was only an inch taller then the sitting Inuyasha. Chibi Kagome yelled, "School is important you know! You know what? Ane-chan isn't the baka, you're the baka! It's your fault she's missing so much school. Yeah! It is your fault! She's always complaining you. 'Inuyasha's the biggest jerk in the world! He's so selfish!' I can see why she hates you!" Inuyasha lost his scowl and his mouth hung open in shock. He looked like the Chibi Kagome had just slapped him. He spoke softly and sounded afraid and hurt when he asked, "She hates me? She said she hates me?" Chibi Kagome lost her angry look and said, "Well no. I just assumed from the way she was talking about you that she hated you. Unless...." Chibi Kagome put her hand to her mouth and gasped. 'She also talked about how he could be very nice and sweet, and when she talked about how nice and sweet he was her eyes were shining. She doesn't hate him! She loves him!' Chibi Kagome exclaimed, "Oh!" and blushed. 'I can't believe I just told Inuyasha that Kagome hated him! She's gonna be so mad at me!'

Inuyasha got a look of surprise on his face when Chibi Kagome suddenly burst into tears. Inuyasha yelled, "Why are you crying?!" Chibi Kagome sobbed out, "Ane-chan's gonna be so mad at me! When she finds out I told you she hated you she's gonna be so mad!" Inuyasha bit his lip, going nuts with the girl's crying. 'Why is she always crying over something? It's driving me nuts! I gotta make her stop!' Inuyasha grabbed Chibi Kagome and pulled her into a hug, rocking her back and forth, saying, "Shhhhh! She's not gonna hate you! If she is that means she doesn't hate me. You were just angry when you said that, it doesn't make it true. So if Kagome starts yelling at you for it tell her that I don't believe you and that you were just angry when you said it. Ok?" Chibi Kagome nodded, sniffing; and snuggled up to Inuyasha, causing him to blush. She murmured, "Gomen nasai. Can you forgive me?" Inuyasha said softly, "Yeah, I forgive you." Kagome smiled her bright, innocent, happy smile and said, "Good."

It was now nighttime and it was after dinner. Everyone was very full and happy and ready to go to sleep. With a blush Chibi Kagome went over to Inuyasha, tugged on his haori sleeve, and said softly and shyly, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Inuyasha blushed and nodded, pulling a now smiling Kagome onto his lap and wrapping the sleeves of his haori around her to keep her warm. A sleepy Chibi Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's soft chest and smiled, murmuring a sleepy, "Oyasumi nasai Inuyasha." Inuyasha murmured back, "Oyasumi nasai Kagome." Chibi Kagome was now asleep.

Kagome looked up and saw the smaller version of her-self in the blue kimono. Chibi Kagome came up to her and hugged her, saying, "I missed you Ane-chan!" Kagome smiled and asked, "You did?" Chibi Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah!" Kagome smiled and rubbed her hand up and down Chibi Kagome's back saying, "Good! Because I missed you too!" Chibi Kagome smiled for a moment then her smile faltered. Kagome asked, "What is it? What's wrong?" Chibi Kagome bit her lip and said, "I think you're gonna be mad at me." Kagome asked, "Why would I be mad at you?"

Chibi Kagome said while not looking Kagome in the face, "I kind of told Inuyasha you hated him." Kagome exclaimed, "Nani?!" while her eyes went wide. Chibi Kagome said quickly, "He says he doesn't believe me and that I just said that to him 'cause I was angry. I really did say it 'cause I was angry. I didn't what else to do!" Kagome smiled and said, "That's ok. It's understandable. I get mad at Inuyasha all the time! Although, I can vent my anger by sitting him." Chibi Kagome asked curiously, " 'Sitting' him?" Kagome nodded and said, "You know that rosary around Inuyasha's neck?" Chibi Kagome nodded and Kagome continued, "Well, if I say the word 'osuwari' he falls hard onto the ground." Chibi Kagome giggled and said, "Really? Can I do that? He made me so mad I would've sat him!" Kagome laughed and said, "I bet you would've!" Chibi Kagome smiled and nodded.

Chibi Kagome stopped smiling and said, "Ane-chan? Can I go home soon?" Kagome smiled and said, "I'm working on it. You're gonna go home real soon, ok?" Chibi Kagome smiled and nodded while saying, "Ok! Hmmmm....I suppose I should wake up now. I wanted to wake up early to take a bath. I feel dirty. Am I going home today?" Kagome smiled and said, "Yep! As soon as I can manage it." Chibi Kagome smiled and exclaimed, "Yay!" Kagome smiled and laughed. Chibi Kagome said, "I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you huh?" Kagome nodded and said, "Yep." Chibi Kagome hugged Kagome and said, "Well, it's been fun. Good bye Ane-chan!" Kagome hugged her back and said, "Good bye!"

Chibi Kagome opened her eyes and saw morning's light coming through the doorway of the hut. Chibi Kagome leaned up and whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "Inuyasha, can you take me to the river to take a bath?" Inuyasha opened one of his amber eyes and said, "Now?" Chibi Kagome nodded and said, "I don't want to go alone, and you're always saying you don't need much sleep, so I figured you would be the one who would least mind waking up this early." Inuyasha grumbled but stood up, taking Chibi Kagome into his arms and carrying her out of the hut to the river.

Inuyasha set Chibi Kagome on the ground by the river. She turned around and wagged a finger at him, saying, "Just because I asked you here to protect me from demons doesn't mean you can peek on me while I'm taking a bath! Turn around!" Inuyasha said, "Feh! Like I wanted to look at your ugly skinny body!" Chibi Kagome scowled as Inuyasha turned around.  
When she was sure Inuyasha was not looking Chibi Kagome took off her kimono, folding it neatly and setting it on the grass. 'I don't have any soap. Oh well, I'll just scrub myself with the water.' Chibi Kagome jumped into the river in one leap, immediately regretting it when she felt how cold the water was. "COLD!!!!!" Inuyasha said with his back turned, "Feh! Of course it's cold! Baka!" Chibi Kagome scowled and shouted, "Shut up! Baka!" then splashed Inuyasha with some water. Inuyasha turned around angrily and shouted, "What the hell did you do that for wench?!" Chibi Kagome screeched and ducked into the water, shouting, "Hentai!"

Inuyasha shouted, "I'm not a hentai! I just wanted to teach you a lesson for splashing me!" Inuyasha went to the water's edge and splashed Chibi Kagome with a huge torrent of water. Chibi Kagome forgot about her nakedness and stood up, shouting, "Oi!!!!! You jerk!" Inuyasha just chuckled and walked away then turned around again to give Chibi Kagome her privacy.  
After about 20 minutes Inuyasha heard Chibi Kagome get out of the river. She suddenly shouted, "Inuyasha! What's happening to me?!" Inuyasha turned around quickly, and saw that Chibi Kagome's entire body was glowing pink(not to mention she was naked), along with the Shikon shards in the vial around her neck.

Inuyasha ran forward and shouted, "Kagome!" Suddenly, Chibi Kagome collapsed forward. Inuyasha hurriedly knelt next to her. He noticed she looked taller than before. 'She must be growing older again.' Inuyasha suddenly noticed that Chibi Kagome's hair was shorter than before...much shorter! 'Her hair is so short! It's cut to the top of the neck!' Inuyasha rolled the Chibi Kagome over to see if she was all right and blushed, backing up in surprise. 'She definitely IS older! She's already developing...in the chest area. That kimono's not going to fit her anymore. I can NOT bring her back to the hut naked, especially with Miroku there. So what am I going to do? I guess I can let her wear my haori until she can fit into her school uniform. Yeah, that'll work!' So Inuyasha took off his haori and carefully wrapped Chibi Kagome in it, covering her nakedness. Inuyasha carefully tied the haori closed using some of the extra material, then lifted her into his arms. He took the folded kimono and placed it on the unconscious girl's stomach then headed to the hut.

Now everyone else was awake and Inuyasha and Chibi Kagome were back in the hut. Miroku looked at the girl and said, "Kagome-sama got older! Most definitely...." Sango smacked the back of Miroku's head and said, "Hentai," knowing that Miroku was looking at Chibi Kagome's chest.

Inuyasha growled and muttered, "Stupid filthy lech!" Suddenly Chibi Kagome's eyes shot open and she sat up. "Where am I? Who are you people? Why am I here? What happened to Mama and Souta?" Inuyasha said, "Woah! Slow down with the questions wench!" Chibi Kagome turned to Inuyasha and shouted, "Who are you to boss me around dog-boy? I can ask all the questions I want!" Chibi Kagome scowled at him while Inuyasha scowled back. Chibi Kagome put fisted hands on her hips while glaring at Inuyasha. Chibi Kagome suddenly yawned and slumped forward, exhausted.

Kagome looked up from the vial of jewel shards in her grasp. 'Did it work? Apparently not if I'm still stuck here! Did I get older though?' Kagome saw another version of herself appear before her. 'Oh crap! You've got to be kidding me! My 12 year old self!' Chibi Kagome came up to her and asked, "Why do you look so much like me?" Kagome said, "That's because I am you. I'm an older version of you. I'm 15. You're 12, aren't you?" Chibi Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah. Are you really the 15 year old me?" Kagome nodded and said, "I feel so sorry for everyone else! I was a real bitch at age 12!" Chibi Kagome exclaimed, "Hey! Watch who you're calling bitch, bitch!" Kagome smirked and said, "Gomen," then launched into the story she had told all of her younger selves before.

Chibi Kagome said, "This is for real right? You're not lying?" Kagome said, "I'm not lying." Chibi Kagome squinted in suspicion then noticed she was turning transparent. Kagome said, "Someone must be trying to wake you up. I'll see you the next time you fall asleep." Chibi Kagome said, "Whatever," then disappeared completely.

Chibi Kagome opened her eyes and looked around the room at everyone. Shippo asked, "What are you doing?" Chibi Kagome said, "I'm putting names to all of your faces." Chibi Kagome pointed to each one and said their name aloud, pointing to Inuyasha last.   
Inuyasha asked, "So did you talk your older self?" Chibi Kagome said, "Yeah." Inuyasha nodded then suddenly reached out and tugged on Chibi Kagome's short hair, asking, "Why the hell is your hair so short?" Chibi Kagome smacked his hand away and said, "Because I got it cut!" Inuyasha growled and shouted, "Don't be a smart-ass!" Chibi Kagome scowled and shouted, "Don't be a jack-ass!" Then the two got into another staring contest.

Everyone else in the room exchanged looks and Miroku said, "This is going to be interesting. They both seem to have the same tempers and attitudes." The others nodded while watching the verbal battle going on between Inuyasha and Chibi Kagome.  
Chibi Kagome reached up and tweaked Inuyasha's right ear, which made him squeak in pain. "Bitch!" He went to grab her hands but she pulled away too fast, causing him to overbalance and topple over on top of her, pinning her to the floor.

Both of them blushed and Chibi Kagome shouted, "Get off me! You weigh a ton!" Inuyasha quickly got off and crossed his arms with a "Feh!".  
Everyone else in the room shook their heads and Shippo said, "I hope Kagome grows up fast! I don't know how much of this we can take!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha sat in one of the boughs of his favorite tree that was close to the village. He stared into the starry sky and let his thoughts wander. He thought with a blush, 'Now that Kagome's older she won't be sleeping with me anymore. Feh! I was getting too soft anyway!' Inuyasha's blush faded and a sad look feel upon his face as he continued with his thoughts. 'I miss Kagome. I miss her beautiful long hair, her kindness and caring, I even miss her sitting me. I want Kagome back, the way she was before.' Inuyasha sighed and stared off into the night sky, missing his Kagome.

So what did you all think? Please review and let me know! And remember the next update won't be for awhile. Sorry! Please review anyway! Thanks!


	10. Hard To Handle Attitude

Chapter 9. Hard To Handle Attitude

Gomen minna! I'm too lazy to update. Kagome-chan has to remind me everyday to write this ff! . Gomen!

Also, much thanks to Kagome-chan for fixing my grammars. My grammars are so horrible...::sigh:: I doubt any of you guys can put up with it. lol Arigatou gozaimasu, Kagome-chan!

Last time we looked at Chibi Kagome, she was twelve. Now two weeks have passed and Chibi Kagome has stayed the same. She just could not grow any older. Inuyasha is very tempted to throw her into the water hoping she'd grow older, because that's where Chibi Kagome got older for a few times.

Sango came out from the kitchen with a pot of stew in her hands. Her mind seemed to be wondering about her beloved brother, and she did not notice the light snickers behind her. Almost instantly after a slap was heard, the pot of stew fell to the ground. Sango turned around and saw a wide grin on Chibi Kagome's face. "Hey. What was that for?" Sango raised an eyebrow at the preteen in front of her. "You looked like you were occupied. I just wanted to give you a moment of freedom." Chibi Kagome skipped to the door and she suddenly turned around and facing Sango. "Oh right. Inuyasha told me to tell you to hurry up. Everyone is starving." Chibi Kagome pointed to the spilled stew on the ground and snickered. "Looks like you have to make it again, Sango-chan." Sango's fists started to shake beside her thighs. 'Goodness. I don't think I can take much of this. Kagome-chan, once you come back to us, I'll definitely avenge for this.' Sango thought to herself and began cooking again.

Chibi Kagome was satisfied at the effect she had on Sango. She stopped skipping happily when she spotted Shippo playing with Kirara a few yards in front of the hut. She walked over and sat her butt between Shippo and Kirara. "What are you doing, Shippo?" She saw Shippo digging the ground with a plastic shovel and Kirara digging with her paws. Shippo and Kirara both stopped digging and looked at Chibi Kagome with a little worry. They were both wondering what Chibi Kagome would do to them this time. "Kagome always gives me candies. I buried some of them underground so I can enjoy the sweets when Kagome went home." Chibi Kagome stared at the ground, and she suddenly had a "brilliant idea." "You know what? I'll help you dig them back out. It'll take less time and you can enjoy them sooner." Shippo's face beamed with happiness while Kirara snuggled closer to Shippo and away from Chibi Kagome. Chibi Kagome took the spare shovel and started digging as well. Not so much after a few minutes, they found a glass jar with lots of sweets in them. "Found it! Arigatou Kagome!" Shippo held the jar loosely in his small hands. Chibi Kagome saw her chance right there. She grabbed the jar and ran away. While she ran, she yelled to Shippo, "Thanks for the treat Shippo! I'll ask the older me to bring you more candies!" Shippo looked at his empty hands. Nothing's in his palm except for the dirt. He missed his Kagome, the one who brought him sweets, but not the one who stole them from him. Shippo's nose became tingly at the remembrance of Kagome. He started pouring out tears like there's no tomorrow.

Chibi Kagome walked on a path in the forest with candies in her hands. She popped a chocolate into her mouth and enjoyed the lavish of its taste. It did not take her long to finish the whole jar, for there were not lots of sweets to begin with. She held the empty jar in her hand and continued walking.

A baby monster suddenly attacked Chibi Kagome from the front. Somehow she saw it coming, and she held the jar more tightly. She knew she's ready to fight back. Out of nowhere came Inuyasha's voice. "Get down Kagome!" Chibi Kagome's temperature rose up a few degrees and yelled back, "I don't need your help! You should just sit and relax!" Inuyasha suddenly fell onto the ground from the air. 'What the hell just happened? Her "sits" didn't work before! Why is it working now? Wait a minute. It doesn't hurt as much as usual. Damn that wench, maybe her power is coming back.' While Inuyasha's trying to figure out what had just happened, Chibi Kagome was beating up the baby monster with her jar. She continuously smacked the baby monster's head with the jar. [Mannie: now children don't try this at home.] One could tell the monster was a male from its reproductive organ. Chibi Kagome's naughty mind came up with another torturing method. She dropped the jar and kicked the monster, aiming at its most sensitive area. The baby monster let out a gruesome cry and ran away. Inuyasha was shocked at the scene. Chibi Kagome had chased away a monster without any help. A big sweatdrop slid down to his chin and he gulped. He surely did not want to mess with this preteen right now.

Another day's gone and the night fell upon the people. Chibi Kagome was sound asleep in the hut, but a group of people gathered around the fire. They looked like they were chatting about something.

"What should we do? Kagome's not growing any older." The man in a purple robe said.

"Do you think I should try to throw her into the water again?"

"Inuyasha, you've tried that at least ten times in the past two weeks. Nothing came out of it." The woman spoke as she polished her giant boomerang in her lap. The kitsune next to her spoke as well. "She stole my candies today."

"She slapped me in the butt and made me spill the stew"

Everyone sighed heavily. They sincerely hoped that they could live to see Kagome turned back to normal. Inuyasha sat with his legs crossed and his arms crossed in front of his chest. His head shot up and said, "I think her powers are coming back. This morning in the forest, she accidently said 'sit' and the rosary pulled me to the ground." Everyone looked at him. They appeared to be amused. "It's not funny that I got sat. Anyway, her powers came back, but it's not that powerful." The woman stopped polishing her boomerang and asked the boy with dog ears, "how so?" "Because when I fell, it wasn't as painful as it was when Kagome was 15."

Everyone nodded and became quiet. They each sank in their own worries.

The next morning everyone woke up to find a beautiful young miko sitting across Kaede. She wore a white haori and light pink pants. She stood at the sight of the gang and bowed. "Ohayo minna-san. Watashi wa Nakashima Miyuki desu." Kaede stood as well, and said to them, "This is Miyuki from a village nearby. She's the miko there. When Onee-chan was alive, Miyuki-san would always come over and share her experience with us. Miyuki-san is a very powerful miko. Before the Shikon no Tama came to Onee-chan's possession, no demon would dare to come near us." The miko in pink blushed at such compliment. She thanked Kaede and explained the reason why she came.

The sun rose much higher in the sky now. Inuyasha and the others were still in the hut. They were in a trance. They were going to be rescued by this miko with long black hair and two pink ribbons on the side. Miyuki was her name. She's the powerful miko in the nearby village. She sat with her back facing the door and a delicate mirror in her lap. Everyone had their own questions but none had dared to break the comfortable silence among them. Chibi Kagome picked this moment to show her grand entrance. She came out from the room rubbing her sleepy eyes. She mumbled a few inherent words and sat next to Inuyasha. "Is breakfast done? I'm starving." Chibi Kagome paid no mind to the stranger sitting among them. All she could think about was food. Miyuki saw what she came to see. She began to speak, "Kagome-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Miyuki. I don't think I'm much older than you are." Chibi Kagome finally looked at Miyuki and she responded, "I don't really care how old you are. Who are you anyway? Are you our maid? Is breakfast done? If not, why are you sitting and talking? Go make breakfast already!"

Everyone was shocked from what she had said. None of them had imagined Chibi Kagome could be this rude. Sango turned to Miyuki and apologized. Miyuki simply smiled and said, "I had forgotten that none of you had eaten anything yet. It's my fault and I apologize. I'll cook as my amends." Miyuki walked into the kitchen and after a few moments, she came out with a pot of rice, and another pot of curry. [Mannie: did curry exist back then?] After everyone had eaten, they focused on Chibi Kagome again. Now that the preteen was full of energy, she did not want to stay inside. Miyuki stopped Chibi Kagome, "Kagome-san. I need to have a few words with you." Chibi Kagome was getting irritated, but she held it in, because the woman in front of her made good curry. "You can do that later! Now let me go out or else." Miyuki's definitely amused. "Oh? What would you do if I refused?" Chibi Kagome could not take it lying down. She launched toward Miyuki. No one was fast enough to stop Chibi Kagome. Miyuki held up her left hand and chanted. Chibi Kagome was tied up by invisible ropes and she was thrown to a corner of the room. Miyuki sat down and asked, "I can see doubts in your eyes. What do you want to ask?"

Miroku's first to ask, "Are you serious when you said Kagome could not grow anymore?" Miyuki nodded, "Her power could only help her to grow as such. Without other outside source, she could not turn any older." Sango then followed the conversation, "What are these outside sources then?" Miyuki smiled, "That's a very good question. For now, you'll need this object from the village in Osaka. You'll find the village very easily. The entrance has two giant stone dragons. The residents there are quite wealthy and generous. You should have no problem obtaining the object that you need."

Inuyasha became impantient, "So what is this thing that we need?" Miyuki answered calmly, "I can only tell you one for now. You'll have to find Kinji Wakatsuki. He's a famous priest residing in that village. He's very knowledgeable. He'll be able to tell you everything that you need." She paused for a few seconds and continued, "You will need an orchid. However, this orchid is very special. It'll only blossom at dawn when there's a full moon. You can distinguish it right away because it will glow under the fading sunlight. There are poisonous ones as well. Those glow in bright red. The one you need glows in silver." Inuyasha interrupted, "What happens after we got the orchid?"

Miyuki said with a soft smile, "This is where the wealthy villagers come in. You'll need to prepare a tub of hot water and a quarter pound of gold powder. Sprinkle the gold powder into the tub and gently stir the water for three minutes. Kagome-san will have to hold the orchid in her right palm and then let the water covered her from head to toe. Also, she needs to wear a white cotton kimono for this ritual. You need to do all these on the night of the full moon, and before the night ends. If you succeed, Kagome-san will grow a year older. However, if you fail..." Miyuki lowered her head and her bangs covered her eyes. Shippo asked, "If we fail, then what would happen?" Miyuki faced everyone again, "Then Kagome-san will have to stay like this forever."

At noon, everyone got ready to head to the village in Osaka. After they heard that Kagome would stay that way forever, they all decided to leave immediately. They did not wish to put up with this preteen's attitudes anymore. The night after tomorrow would be the night of full moon. They could not waste this opportunity. On their way there, they had slaughtered a few weak demons and tasted a few more stunts from Chibi Kagome. At night, they set up a camp on a vacant place and got ready to head to the village. No one could sleep except for Chibi Kagome and Shippo. The grown ups leaned on the trees and chatted. "Can you believe that Miyuki found out all these simply from a sacred flame?" Sango asked. She remembered Miyuki saying that she prayed to the sacred flame which never burnt out. Inuyasha only "keh-ed" and said, "I don't really care how she found out. I just don't want to put up with her stinky attitudes anymore." Miroku laughed, "Seems to me it's a pot calling a kettle black." Inuyasha held up his fist and said, "What did you just say?" They laughed and soon, they went to their own spot and fell into slumber.

Kagome-chan here! Lets all give a big round of applause to Mannie for actually updating when I told her to! ::Kagome and reviewers clap cuz of update:: Now it's up to me to do the next chap. Given that I'm balancing at least 4 fics right now it might take awhile. Plus, school is starting soon(on August 30th to be exact) so I'll have to devide my time wisely. Probably the next story I'm going to update is TDH(The Distant Hanyou) then this one. They're both 2 of my most popular fics. (However, TDH is the most popular). I recommend to any of you who haven't read it, that you read it and review. Thank you and please be patient for the next update on this!


	11. The Ritual

**A/N: I'm so sorry this update is soooooooooooo late! I was having trouble with writing it. Thank you for waiting! Here it is! **

_Last time on AIAAC: Miyuki said with a soft smile, "This is where the wealthy villagers come in. You'll need to prepare a tub of hot water and a quarter pound of gold powder. Sprinkle the gold powder into the tub and gently stir the water for three minutes. Kagome-san will have to hold the orchid in her right palm and then let the water covered her from head to toe. Also, she needs to wear a white cotton kimono for this ritual. You need to do all these on the night of the full moon, and before the night ends. If you succeed, Kagome-san will grow a year older. However, if you fail..." Miyuki lowered her head and her bangs covered her eyes. Shippo asked, "If we fail, then what would happen?" Miyuki faced everyone again, "Then Kagome-san will have to stay like this forever."_

_At noon, everyone got ready to head to the village in Osaka. After they heard that Kagome would stay that way forever, they all decided to leave immediately. They did not wish to put up with this preteen's attitudes anymore. The night after tomorrow would be the night of full moon. They could not waste this opportunity. On their way there, they had slaughtered a few weak demons and tasted a few more stunts from Chibi Kagome. At night, they set up a camp on a vacant place and got ready to head to the village. No one could sleep except for Chibi Kagome and Shippo. The grown ups leaned on the trees and chatted. "Can you believe that Miyuki found out all these simply from a sacred flame?" Sango asked. She remembered Miyuki saying that she prayed to the sacred flame which never burnt out. Inuyasha only "keh-ed" and said, "I don't really care how she found out. I just don't want to put up with her stinky attitudes anymore." Miroku laughed, "Seems to me it's a pot calling a kettle black." Inuyasha held up his fist and said, "What did you just say?" They laughed and soon, they went to their own spot and fell into slumber. _

10. The Ritual

Chibi Kagome sat in front of the campfire, staring into the fiery blaze as if hypnotized. She was busy thinking about tomorrow night. Tomorrow night was when the ritual for her growth would be performed. She didn't want the others to know but she was scared. 'What if it doesn't work? What if I'm stuck in the Sengoku Jidai? I don't want to be here anymore. I want to see my family. All these people here......They're all nice to me when they shouldn't be! I don't care what they think about me! All they seem to want is _their_ Kagome back! Well......she did seem nice.' Chibi Kagome sighed softly, attracting Inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha heard a soft sigh come from Chibi Kagome. He looked over at her and noticed her face held a slight amount of sorrow and apprehension. 'I don't blame her. I'd be scared too.' He was sitting right next to her, his arms crossed over his chest. He nudged her with his left elbow, saying softly, "Oi." Chibi Kagome looked at him, seemingly shocked out of a semi-trance induced by the glow of the fire and her thoughts.

Chibi Kagome looked at him and asked, "Nani?" Inuyasha said softly, "I'm scared too." Chibi Kagome's eyes went wide and she asked with a soft, curious voice Inuyasha hadn't heard from the 12 year old, "You are?" Inuyasha nodded and said, "I'm nervous for you. But part of me says it'll turn out ok. So don't worry so much.....you do that enough when you're older." Chibi Kagome smiled a rare smile for Inuyasha and said, "Thanks......Inuyasha. You made me feel a little better." Inuyasha just gave a curt nod, muttering "Feh. I was just stating things as they are."

Chibi Kagome grinned and said, "I guess we're not so different, ne?" Inuyasha muttered, "Guess not. Brat." Chibi Kagome scowled and shoved him, saying, "Mou! You jerk!" She stuck her tongue out at him then looked away, her arms crossed over her chest.

In a rare display of affection, Inuyasha ruffled the indignant Kagome's hair with a grin. Despite herself, Chibi Kagome found herself grinning. She muttered, "Stupid Inuyasha." Which, of course, Inuyasha heard. He muttered, "Feh. Stupid wench." However, calling her 'wench' stirred feelings of slight sadness in Inuyasha. It made him miss his Kagome. 'Well, after tomorrow night we'll be closer to getting her back.'

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It was now the next morning. There was an air of apprehension and one thought was floating through everyone's mind: tonight was the night. They were in Osaka now and the sun was just rising on the horizon, the sky a grey color with a slight gleam of light just at the edge of the horizon.

Miroku said as they walked, "We need to hurry. Miyuki-sama said, 'You will need an orchid. However, this orchid is very special. It'll only blossom at dawn when there's a full moon. You can distinguish it right away because it will glow under the fading sunlight. There are poisonous ones as well. Those glow in bright red. The one you need glows in silver.' So we must find the ones that glow silver." Everyone nodded, keeping their eyes on the alert.

Inuyasha spotted a large patch of orchids. He noticed they all looked the same but none of them were glowing any color. He asked, "Oi, will they glow right when the sun hits 'em?" Miroku nodded and they all stopped, waiting in front of the patch of flowers for the sun to finish rising and dawn to fully come.

They had been waiting and finally it paid off as the sun rose enough so the sky was a rosy-gold color. The sun hit the flowers in front of them, causing them to glow. Some of the flowers glowed silver, while some of the flowers glowed red in hue. Miroku went forward and plucked an orchid that was glowing silver, saying, "This is the one we need." Sango asked, "What do we need next?" Miroku replied, "We need to pay a visit to the wealthy villagers of this town to get the rest of what we need. We need a tub of hot water and a quarter pound of gold."

Sango asked, "Do you think they will part with the gold powder?" Miroku said with a grin, "I think they'll gladly part with it once I diminish evil spirits inhabiting their home." Everyone rolled their eyes at the monk's usual plot to get a place to stay and get free things. However, this time they all agreed that this was the best option.

Miroku knocked on the door of the largest house he could see, waiting patiently for the owner to come and answer the door. The door opened and the owner asked, "Yes? May I help you?" Miroku put on a grave face and said, "Sir, I am here becausse I sensed an evil aura around your home. For your safety I would like to exorcise it immediately from the premises and ensure it will not harm another being." The man blinked in surprise and let Miroku inside his home, quickly ushering him in.

By now, the "evil aura" was exorcised and the man allowed Miroku and his friends to stay in his home for the night. He said enthusiastically, "Thank you, dear monk! Anything you need, just name it! You saved me and my home from disaster!" Miroku said, "Actually, there is something you could do for me. My friend here," He nodded towards Chibi Kagome, "needs your help to fix a spell placed upon her. We would be greatly appreciative if you were to lend us a tub of hot water and quarter pound of gold powder." The man asked curiously, "What spell is this?"

Miroku replied, "A terrible spell that turned her into a child and it can only be helped by using the items I mentioned, along with the orchid we have. It won't mature her fully but it will help greatly." The man nodded and said, "I would gladly help you and your friend. It will be my way of repaying you, kind monk." Miroku bowed his head and said, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

It was now nighttime and Chibi Kagome was wearing the white, cotton kimono needed for the ceremony. She waited nervously as the tub was being filled with hot water heated by a fire. She watched as it was filled as much as was needed. She watched as Miroku sprinkled the gold powder in and began stirring it for three minutes. Soon, he was finished and it was time for her to lay in the water.

Chibi Kagome carefully stepped into the tub of hot water mixed with gold powder, holding the orchid in her right hand. She gulped nervously as she sat in the water slowly and carefully. She slowly moved her legs so they were stretched in front of her then at a gradual pace started to lay back, making sure to take a deep breath before gently lowering herself into the water, her eyes squinched closed as she went under the surface.

At first, nothing happened as Chibi Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, still holding the orchid in her right hand but having it against her chest. After about a minute though, she began to feel a tiny tingle that soon spread throughout her body. She felt a surge of unknown magical power that took a hold of her body.

Chibi Kagome's eyes opened wide and her face went slack, her body completely relaxed. Everyone was gathered around the tub watching worriedly. Inuyasha became worried when he saw Chibi Kagome that way, as if her soul had been sucked out of her. It painfully reminded him of the incident with Urasue when Kagome had been in the tub filled with potion and had her soul sucked from her.

Inuyasha balled his hands into fists, watching anxiously with bated breath. 'Come on Kagome! You can do it! Come back to me! Be all right!" He became worried after she stayed like that for over an hour. He panicked as he thought, 'What if this doesn't work?! What if.....what if she's stuck like this?!'

**A/N: Wow! I updated! And there's a cliffy! mwahahaha! The next chap is up to Mannie and I'm sorry if the updates are slow. It's worth the wait, right? **

**I hope you enjoyed the chap! Please review! **


	12. One Year OlderNo More Attitude!

**Mannie: oi, minna-san! It's me again. I hope you guys like the story so far! **

**So last time, Chibi-Kagome was stuck in the tub for an hour (under the surface) and she was twelve. Inuyasha and everyone were worried about her. They wanted Chibi-Kagome back to normal, partly because they could not take her attitude any more. **

_Inuyasha balled his hands into fists, watching anxiously with bated breath. 'Come on Kagome! You can do it! Come back to me! Be all right" He became worried after she stayed like that for over an hour. He panicked as he thought, 'What if this doesn't work! What if...what if she's stuck like this!_

Inuyasha was about to jump into the tub and rescue Chibi Kagome when somebody stood up in the tub. He looked at the figure in front of him. It was obviously a girl.

She had wavy black hair down to her shoulder, and her body had slight curves. "Kag...Kagome" Inuyasha managed to choke out, his eyes slightly wide.

The girl in the wet, white cotton kimono looked up at Inuyasha and began to blush. The white cotton kimono was hugging her body so tightly that every single detail on her body was shown. She sat back into the water and wrapped her skinny arms around herself. In the past hour, she dreamed about her older self. She knew what happened to her and why she was only thirteen. She recognized everyone. 'So that guy over there is Inuyasha? He looks so... cute. Wait a minute. What am I thinking? It is his ears that are cute, not him! I wonder how they feel like...?' Chibi-Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha caught Chibi-Kagome staring at him."What are you staring at? Is there anything on my face" Maybe he sounded a little bit too harsh. Chibi-Kagome's face turned crimson and her eyes started to turn red. She was obviously about to cry.

Sango rushed to the tub and wrapped the teenager up with a bigger kimono. "Inuyasha! What's wrong with you? She just came back to us and you are already yelling at her! Aren't you glad that she's alright" Sango held Chibi-Kagome and brought her out of the tub. She hugged the thin teenager tightly. It was a windy night and Sango did not want Chibi Kagome to get sick.

Miroku walked over to Sango and took a look at the teenager. Her urge to cry had subsided and she's resting contently inside the older girl's strong arms. "Kagome sure does have a good body even at the age of 13." Since Sango's arms were occupied, she kicked Miroku at his manhood. "Ow...Sango you're too cruel! Who's going to impregnate you later on" Sango was turning Kagome over to Inuyasha when she heard that question. Her pretty face was twisted by anger. She grabbed her boomerang and started to abuse the injured monk.

Everyone was exhausted, especially Chibi-Kagome. After Sango put Chibi-Kagome and Shippo to sleep, she joined the group gathered around the fire.

"I'm glad Kagome turned a year older. I had enough of her pranks and attitude." Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone. "Wait a minute! If she's older, that means her 'sits' are going to get more powerful!" He sat up straight and his eyes pleaded for help from the others, but all he could see in their eyes was amusement.

"Keh! Whatever" He suddenly muttered"I wonder how Kagome is like when she's 13..."

Sango nodded for she had the same question. Miroku was recovered from the pain and joined the conversation. "Maybe she will have a crush on Kouga and elope with him." He snorted because he saw the effect his comment had on the hanyou. Sango slapped Miroku on the back of his head, "Mou, Houshi-sama. Stop bullying our poor hanyou. He's already dog-tired from the ritual. Give him a break! He was so worried about Kagome that he almost jumped into the water. Oh, remember that dogs hate water?" Sango and Miroku grinned widely and Inuyasha found those kind of smiles to be very sickening. He 'keh'-ed and went to the room to sleep.

**Next Day: Morning**

The man who owned the house invited the group to join him during breakfast. The meal was nothing like a normal person's breakfast. It was luxurious to the point where it looked like a wedding banquet.

Everyone other than Sango, and Chibi-Kagome, gobbled their food down into their stomachs.

After desserts were served, Miroku asked the host about Kinji Wakatsuki. "Why must you see that man?"

Miroku was startled by the tone of the host. He sounded like he did not even want to hear Wakatsuki's name.

The host sighed and said, "That Kinji is a weird man with a horrible temper. Although he's knowledgeable, he does not socialize much. He's living on top of the mountain you see over there."

The host pointed to a mountain covered by verdant. "That mountain is beautiful but a lot of youkai live there. None of us dare to go near it. I honestly don't know how that man survives. He may be dead by now. Who knows?" The host turned back into the house, but he stopped hastily. "Would all of you please come with me? My wife said she has something for Kagome."

They walked to the main hall and saw an attractive woman dressed in many different layers of silk kimono. The host walked over and sat beside her.

The hostess bowed to the group and said, "Thank you for your exorcism." She opened the luggage next to her and presented it to them. "I do not know how to repay you. Since Kagome-san looks like she grew bigger, she may need some clothes that fit her well. Here, please take these."

The group looked inside the bag. There were many kimonos made out of silk and they all had different patterns. "Those were from my daughter. She's about the same size as Kagome-san. I believe those would fit perfectly."

Chibi-Kagome was so moved. She wanted to hug that kind woman in front of her, but she stayed still. She bowed instead, "Thank you for your generous offer, but as you know, I travel a lot with my friends here. I'm afraid I would not use these beautiful kimonos to their fullest. Perhaps your daughter can still wear them. I'm sure she'll look stunning in them."

The hostess smiled sadly. "Kagome-san, please take them. I'm sure my daughter's soul will be glad to see someone as lovely as you are wearing her clothes."

The group was shocked to hear that, especially Chibi-Kagome. Her eyes were completely filled with tears. "I'm sorry! I will take them! I will wear them and cherish them as your daughter would. Please…so please, don't be sad. I'm sure she's smiling down on you from heaven." Chibi-Kagome was in her bowing position and crying. The hostess walked over to Chibi-Kagome and hugged her.

By noon, everyone was ready to find Kinji Wakatsuki. They needed him so that the 15 year old Kagome could return to them. Since it would take them a few days to get to the top of the mountain, the group packed a few essentials and bid farewell to the couple.

The hostess' eyes stayed at Chibi-Kagome. She held tightly to her husband's hand. "Doesn't Kagome-san remind you of our daughter Amai?" The host nodded. "She's a kind child. I hope all goes well for her." The hostess turned really sad when she couldn't see Chibi-Kagome anymore. "Sayonara…Amai."

**A/N: Hey minna! Kagome-chan here! Sorry for the long delay in the story. I hope it was worth the wait. **

**It just so happens that Mannie(fondly known as Sango-chan by me) and I are both lazy. XD However, I've found that Sango-chan is by far lazier than me. :notices Sango-chan eyes her Hiraikotsu: Ummm...it's the truth? **

**Well, I'll be responsible for the next chap so hopefully the update will be quicker. Hopefully. I usually have to confer with Sango-chan on what we write. **

**Please be patient! Thank you! Please review! **

**:Both Kagome-chan and Sango-chan wave bye: **


End file.
